


Chantaje

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [51]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Day 17, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Relationship Issues, Shakira - Freeform, bit of a break up, chantaje
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Chantaje by Shakira
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Chantaje

**Author's Note:**

> Chantaje translates to Blackmail although I never got that from this song. Though I am not a native Spanish speaker so it could have a different connotation. Anyway, the direction I went with the song was more so what I thought the lyrics were saying. Which was basically the guy wants this girl and she wants him as well but can't commit. You guys can let me know if I was totally off the mark, but hopefully you still enjoy!

"We're through with your games, Uhtred. We can't do this anymore." Finan gestured between him and Sihtric. This fight had been building for months now. The three of them were together, not the two of them and sometimes Uhtred. The man was such a flirt and that was fine. They could live with that, in fact it was one of the things the two loved about him. What they weren't okay with was when he took it to the next step further.

It was no secret that Uhtred slept around, he didn't like being restricted by society's rules. He likes to live his life as he sees fit.   
Sihtric and Finan had known this going into the relationship that they had forged with him. They'd both fallen for the eccentric, and energetic man. They were willing to overlook a lot of things for the man. They had actually thought that being with them Uhtred had wanted to be with only them when he'd stopped playing around a couple months into their relationship. That was a year ago.

"You both know who I am. You knew how I was when we started this!" Uhtred stomped around the room gathering his things.  
Sihtric sat on the chair quiet, letting Finan do what talking he felt he needed to do. They had known from the beginning, as much as it hurt what Uhtred said is true. 

"Honestly, I just thought we'd turned out to be enough for you." It was practically a whisper at this point. Finan knew that they had lost. Uhtred finished packing up the last of his things and made to leave.  
"Why can't you just accept me, for me?" Uhtred left, slamming the door behind him.   
Finan sat down next to Sihtric, taking the boys hand in his own. They'd get through this. Together, even if it is just the two of them.


End file.
